Agony: Withering Love
by sasusakusats
Summary: Not everyone in their life gets what they want , even when you love someone, the chances that they will love you back is hard . Sakura learnt it in very cruel way. Sasuke saw her love as a mere obsession and nothing more than that . Sakura paid for her love by losing her entire life to someone who doesn't ever loved her, now she hated him, see what happened further in the story...
1. Chapter 1

Agony : Withering Love

Disclaimer:  
I didn't own Naruto. If I would have then would have made so many love scenes between Sasuke and Sakura . I had this aspiration to write after I read lot of fan fiction from this site . I also am die heart fan of SASUSAKU and wanted to have my fantasies come true also , so I started writing.  
I am writing this story but the whole story was from a fan-fiction called" APATHY by VALERIANNA. I liked this story so much , so wanted to have the same concept but little more drams and all ... VELERIANNA thanks to you , I liked this story much , I am also waiting for your updates also. And I will try to write the same story with little different angle... PLZZZZ have mercy on me ..I am FIRST TIME TRYING THIS I AM NOT GOOD AT ENGLISH THAT MUCH ALSO  
so GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES WILL BE LOT  
Reviews also needed . plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

chapter 1: The Me I Lost :

Sakura was walking along roadside. It was almost around 8:00 pm in the city of Leon . It was raining slightly, she clenched her knees -length brown coat almost ripped at many places and looking like she had it from some old age orphanage donation center ,closer to make herself a little bit warmer from December's chilly wind. Her long bubblegum- colored pink hair, which were used to be very shinny and smooth are now rough and thin were slightly drenched. With tired looking eyes, because of her busy job schedule at restaurant as a waitress . She was walking alone on the road in her way to home. She was not in hurry to reach her home today, like usually she does, because there are lot of things going through her mind, concern of how to payoff the list of bills that are constantly bunching up on her doorstep day by day.

She even has 2 month pending room rent to fill, the room owner always used to shout about how she never pays her rent in time and wanted her to vacant the room but Sakura somehow begged for sometimes . Electric bill, Water connection bill, household things she have to buy a lot of things also . She does not know what to do. She does not have any nice degree , so that she will get a high payable good job or something or nor she is so intelligent that she can come out with some brilliant ideas for business . So physical labor is what she come up to. She was working at a restaurant , but that alone job is not fulfilling her necessities . She is just 22 year old and She is alone in this world without anyone to concern for her , except one person who gives her strength to continue live on and struggle for life , whom she loves more than anything in her life that is her 4 year older son, Hikari .

"May be ,I need to find one more job , I can't fulfill all the needs of Hikari's schools and pay off all bills with just only one job." Sakura murmured to herself slowly and sighed . "Before going to home, I need to find one more job." Sakura said while looking around in stores for any part timer job recruitment.

Even after searching so much , she got the disappointment only, there was no one around who wanted part timer at night and after working whole day at restaurant she came to be free only after 4 pm . She wanted a job that will at least give her decent amount of money plus the night shift will be over soon, she needed to prepare food for Hikari also up to 8:30. By 9:00 pm he always used to sleep. Calculating all this things she was passing through store to store . But disappointment is what she got in her hand. She desperately wanted a job right now . Hikari is growing fast and he needed new shoes and new uniforms and she wanted to buy a sweater for him so desperately , he was wearing her sweater that she used to wear ,it oversized him and it always used to fell down from his shoulder but he never complained. But Sakura knows, how much, he was being teased because of that in his school by other children , even if it does not bothered him , but she can't let this happened to her child. Plus due to certain critical situation during her pregnancy, Hikari has seizures problem, so sometimes it became hard for her to arrange for his medicines and the budget fall down . She wanted a proper treatment for him, and for that she needed to save from now . So will have another job anyhow today...  
Suddenly she thought of one of her co-workers , Ino . She said , she knows someone who needed a new person in his work place, at that time Sakura was not interested in doing another job so didn't pressurize her much for information . So she dialed her number to ask for information from telephone booth.

"Hello " , Ino said.  
"Its me Sakura" . Sakura said , she wanted to complete the conversation fast before , the connection would be cut down and she have to put another coin and she does not have that much to waste on booth only.  
"Yeah , Sakura ,say what is the matter" ? cheerfully Ino asked.  
"Ino, the job you were talking about previously one day , Is it still available , if it is I wanted to work there?".. Sakura said .  
" Sakura, do you really want to work there , I mean , it isn't so much of a decent place to work on. Its actually a night club. It will be hard for you.". Ino said concernedly. Sakura silent-ed for a while .  
"I will do this , all work are same for me. Besides this I don't think any place will hire someone like me." Sakura replied with slow voice.  
"As you wish, Sakura. I can call the owner there , you can go right now also ,and talk about yourself."  
"Thanks , Ino ,I really owe you. " Sakura said thankfully with smile .After that Ino called the owner and Sakura went to that night club.

At nightclub...

The owner looked at Sakura from top to bottom , Sakura was not comfortable with all his staring but keep quite about it. He grinned and walked up to Sakura and touched her hair . Sakura flinched a little to stay away from him.  
"Nice hair you got babes". He circled her and said ," Not bad, you can be added to special addition for our customer. This unique green eyes and pink hair will attract lot of customers ."He said grinning evilly .  
"you are in. Come from tomorrow Miss Sakura..." He said playfully , flipping her hair playfully and smirking .  
"Th... thank you ,Sir ". Sakura said while shuttering . She is not liking the environment , she just want to run..  
She left the nightclub.. From tomorrow she have to come here, the thought itself brings chills to her body , but she will do everything for her child.  
"It doesn't matter , where I work , and how much shabby this place is, If I can give Hikari happiness. I will do it. "Sakura said more to herself than anyone. She was happy the same time concerned that how will she work here.

Finally she reached home , By then Hikari was already asleep. She saw him in awe, Hikari was really very smart child , he always know what their situation is like , and he never asked for anything from her , when in his age other children adamant for expensive clothes and toys and gifts, he helps her mother with washing dishes and clothes , She used to go early in the morning by 7 am to open the restaurant and do all cleaning chorus . So the house was always in disorder, Usually parents used to see off their children to school and all. But here Hikari used to wake up first and then wake her Mom up and clean the room while she will be making breakfast and running all around the room while cursing herself for being late and almost tumbling down here and their around home, Sakura shouting Hikari to have her breakfast and then packing her portion of breakfast in his lunchbox saying she is on diet or something while smiling . Hikari understand everything but he would just smile lovingly at her mother and compliment her mother , "Mom you are very beautiful,". Sakura act like blushing and peck him like always and say to eat breakfast and go to school. After that Hikari used to watch her mother until he cant she her anymore, then he will arrange the whole house and then go for school, The school was not far it was on walking distance and Sakura's neighbor also likes Hikari a lot like their own child so Sakura used to leave Hikari unconcernedly. This was like their daily schedule , both mom and child are happy in their small life, they love each other , that they dint need any other person in their life.

Sakura kissed him on his cheeks , he is looking so cute while sleeping , she feel so blessed to have him as her child, he gave her the reason to live, when she wanted to die. Watching him growing everyday is encouraging her to overcome all hurdles of life , Even she is mostly damn tired and her body is always in pain , she still continues because she have someone she love so much that watching him makes all her pain and worries vanished . She wanted to give whatever she can provide , and for that she will do any job , any physical pain is worth for this child , he saved her in this life.

Sakura was smoothly combing his hair with her fingers and watching her son while smiling , she again kissed him on his cheek, and then grab his hand that are curled up in ball. She find his hands cold , she rubbed it with her palms and tried to transfer some warmness to him . He flinched and moved a little but didn't woke up . He just came little closer to her in search of warm. Sakura heated some water and then put it into the bottle and bring it between them with blanket over both them . In this winter it was was only source of heater for them . She tugged Hikari very nicely inside the blanket and lays down on her back seeing nothing in particular but towards roof shilling.

She started remembering her past , the way she is now was not how she was used to be, She was one of the royals. Her father ,Shinyeki Hurano was richest among richest in Leon city . In surface he was a clean man but in under he was all shorts of illegal things like like drugs racket , weapon racket , lots of bars are in his name , restaurants and casinos and all. And he loved Sakura a lot, whatever she needed it was brought down before she even say , She doesn't wear the same clothes again , from top to bottom she is sparkled with luxurious item. She can buy anything she want , doesn't have to care for how much balance she have in her platinum card . she was the single child without her mother so his father wanted to give her everything , so in other way he spoiled her a lot.  
But everything changed now and it was all because of one person , that one person who she loved to the marrow of her bones , that hardly she thought she can love anyone this much in her lifetime , whom she still didn't forgotten and whom she dream t of having families , for whom she wanted to look pretty . That is the same person now she hated to the bottom of core ...  
Sasuke Uchiha ..., Sakura said with clenched teeth.

to be continued ...

STILL A LOT To learn ...will work harder on next chapter ... Thanks for the giving me start up Valerianna ... I really admire your work ..again if I hurt someones feeling , plz forgive me and tell me so that I can correct it . I really liked your work thats why I wanted to work on it also but in a little different way... I

I planned to put Sakura in a little bit push over situation and hardship and I wanted to focus more in Sakura and Sasuke in the story , more than any other characters...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Flashback...  
Sasuke was 15 when he was adopted by Shinyeki Hurano from an Orphanage.  
Shinyeki knew that this boy had something he traits that other's does not. He was foul-mood, arrogant, sharp, intelligent, proud, dominative, offensive, argumentive. He was a person who holds the grudge to the very end and unable to give or receive forgiveness easily. His eyes rigid and hard but hold compassion, remorse, anger like he had something against the world.  
What impressed him more was a mere 15-year boy was not afraid of him, where other's used to tremble in fear to utter a single word against his liking. Where other's don't even make eye contacts for fear that would offend him but this boy was looking directly into his eyes, the fearless attitude of Saskue made Shinyeki choose him.  
He was always in search of his type of boys, they are young fresh, a new container to mold them in any shape and size. He was already fearless and smart, just a little training, and he can be a great asset to Hurano Industry.  
he brought him home, that's when Sakura saw him, She was 13 at that time.  
"Daddy .. Daddy .. You came back home," Sakura said while skipping two steps at once through the stairs.  
"Sakura, come slowly," Shinyeki said with concerned that she might fall down and get injured. For a cold-hearted person like Shinyeki to have concerned over something is hard to digest. Sakura reached to her dad and hugged him, Shinyeki also laughed at his daughter sweetly.  
Sakura watched towards Sasuke then aware of the presence of another person there. She stared him from tip to toe from his ebony messy hair which was coming down handsomely on his forehead, to his cheeks so white and pale but were dirtier at some places, his ebony eyes were staring back at her expressionlessly, then she noticed his eyelashes flashier than her, his nose rounded and pointed perfect and at right place. He looked thin to Sakura but muscular. Then she checked he was a little taller than her, she would reach at least shoulder length to him. Sakura blushed, while watching him, she had never been in contact with any boy before, thanks to his overprotective father, who used to chase away all the boys who ever dared to come to her in school.  
In short, Sakura was already interested in this boy.  
Sakura asked her father quietly while still not lifting his eyes from Sasuke, "Daddy, who is he?".  
Daddy looked at Sasuke then replied sweetly to his daughter."His name is Sasuke. He is here to protect you, he is going to be trained to become your bodyguard."  
Sakura was happy inside but didn't show it to her father, "So daddy, Is he going to stay with us at our home.?"  
"No, he will stay at Servant dorms. After his training completes, he will serve you as your bodyguard, he will follow you everywhere."  
Sakura was disappointed to hear that because bodyguard means 24 hours surveillance camera over her but was very excited to know about Sasuke also.  
She reached to him Shyly and extended her hand towards Sasuke nervously and said, "Hi !. I... I ... am Saku...ra". why she is stuttering at the moment she herself doesn't know.  
"Nice to meet you Sasuke -Kun, (girls use -Kun for people older than them or the person they like or admire)". She added.  
Sasuke watched at her hand, but neither replied nor shook hand with her. He was standing there unresponsive. Sakura was still waiting, but watching him not replying to her annoyed her, but she didn't complain like she usually does. She put down her hand.  
Sebastian, Buttler of the house as well Shinyeki's most trusted person watching this angrily shouted on Sasuke, "Why don't you shake your hand to Miss Sakura?. Don't you know where you are standing, you are being disrespected towards her ."  
At this Sasuke looked up from Sakura and Sakura looked down on floor embarrassed being rejected for the first time.  
Sasuke replied calmly while looking at Sakura," I am dirty ".  
Sakura looked back directly into his eyes, his voice was more captivating than his face.  
"I can't touch her with my dirty hands, she will get dirty," he added.  
She was relieved after hearing his reply also, He didn't shake hand because he does not want her to get dirty not because he doesn't like her.  
Shinyeki watching all the scenes that are playing in front of him how Sakura's mood going up down with Sasuke's every gesture, which is not good. Sakura making bonding with anyone not good. So he interrupted in between before anything could happen.  
"Sebastian, take Sasuke to his dorm. He needs to get fresh and rest also. From tomorrow onwards he will be under Kakashi guidance. Tell him to train him very hard, he is going to protect my daughter, so there is no chance of compromise. This boy is supposed to be best among best".  
Sebastian nodded and took Sasuke with him.  
Sakura watched until Sasuke was out of her sight.  
That whole night Sakura spent while replaying everything and thinking about how to talk and befriend with Sasuke.  
On the other side, Sasuke didn't sleep either, he was lying on his back and his hands under his head as a pillow and he was staring at shieling.  
"Finally, I made it here, father." He had this satisfactory expression on his face.  
Next Morning  
Sebastian leads Sasuke to Kakashi. Kakashi was sitting on a log with his full concentration on a book on his right hand and left hand on his pant pocket. "Kakashi !, ... Kakashi ...ooooyeeee... Kakashi. Still, Kakashi was lost in his book. After 4 attempts... KAKASHI...!.  
"OOooooo Sebastian... you are here". Kakashi watched at them for a second like spared them a glace and then engaged in his book.  
"This is the boy you have to train," Sebastian said pushing Sasuke forward. Sasuke didn't like it he glared back at Kabuto and said with sarcasm, "Don't push me, Sebastian Senpai. didn't you hear Shinyeki Sama said, I am an asset to this company, who is going to protect Miss Sakura? you should treat me carefully."  
"we will decide you are an asset or just a junk after your training completed," he replied. Anyone can say they already don't like each other.  
. Kakashi watched this and laughed a bit behind his mask, "Well I got one feisty one this time, previous one was a hyperactive, knucklehead.  
"Sasuke, so that's your name . brace yourself, it's going to be tough from here, " Kakashi asked standing from the log.  
"I am not fond of easy things", Sasuke replied stoically. Kakashi smiled liking his attitude.  
After that Sasuke's training started under Kakashi's watchful eyes. He was trained harder, more than anyone can even think about, beyond the human body can bear. He was trained without rest or any nutrition, sometimes he even forgets when the day arrives, when night falls.  
Sometimes they hung him upside down in the tree for hours, sometimes he had to fight with 20-30 people alone. Sometimes he was drowned underwater while handicapped to see how long he could keep up. Hunger, torture, malnutrition, physical pain, they did every single thing to made Sasuke stronger than anyone.  
Sasuke went through every phase, even if they would dig him alive in the sand, he was confident to make it back. He was also training harder, like his sole purpose of living was to wake up every day and train until his body gave up.  
Sakura used to watch him every day from her window, and admire him from far away. She sometimes, even went to the training ground to provide him towel and water and food, but Sasuke always used to walk away saying she should not be here.

For three years it was like that only, Sasuke would train, while Sakura would watch over him every day through the window.  
Sasuke turned 18, he looked more muscular than he used to be. he was tall, Sakura would reach below his shoulder now, well toned -body, sharp jawlines, same ebony matured eyes but still very mysterious and dangerous and little beards on his face giving him older looks than he was actually.  
Sakura turned 16.  
"Sasuke Kun, do you want some icecreams", she extended her ice-cream towards him, to give him some. It was so hot day. Sasuke refused it not even looking at her. "Then you want something else, a cold drink? " She asked again cheerfully." No," Sasuke said sternly.  
Sasuke was still standing calm and composed in his bodyguard form, from top to bottom attired in black color.  
Three years had been passed but still, Sakura had not made any progress with this boy she liked so much. She tried to talk to talk to him a lot of times but on reply she got one word or two out like, "yes milady", "no milady" "your car arrived" "yes, no" and "hm" "hmm" .. other than this words she didn't listen to anything from him.  
She wanted so much from him to call her by her name" Sakura " .she wanted so much to hear her name from his muscular voice.  
But he always called her "milady this ... milady that. " It really pissed her off. But she is being patience with Sasuke, that's herself is very shocking for her, because she is the last person to stay calm and quite if she wants something that's should be in front of her quickly or she fuss over it the whole day. But with Sasuke, she was so being so patient don't know why.  
"Sasuke -Kun when is your birthday? Sakura asked changing the topic still fidgeting nervously being rejected by him again.  
"I don't remember,". after some time he said.  
Sakura thought she mad him sad, so immediately to correct her mistake she said, "don't worry Sasuke Kun. We will celebrate your birthday"... after thinking for a while.  
"the day you came to our house for the first time from today onwards that day will be your birthday. " She was so happy, she can celebrate Sasuke birthday.  
"I don't want Milady?"  
"But why ?"  
"the car arrived, let's go. Sasuke cut the topic. Sakura also dropped it, she does not want him to get angry at her.  
Sasuke moved forward and open the door for Sakura and sit in front with the driver. Sakura pouting on the backside and watching at Sasuke from front mirror.  
After 2 days.  
Sakura was very busy and a lot of noises are coming from the kitchen and all the maid are outside, more to say she thrown them out.  
"What's happening inside the kitchen" the head maid, Sayuri asked."why all are outside the kitchen. Don't you all have any work today?  
"Lady Sakura is backing cake". one of them replied.  
"She is not letting us inside." another replied.  
When Sayuri get inside. The whole kitchen was a mess and Sakura was dipped in flour. Watching Sayuri, she cried and said in between hiccups.  
"I .. I...was trying so much but its burning every time," She cried in a comical way. The head maid laughed a little but then she said lovingly to Sakura.  
"I will help you, lady Sakura, but why you are making a cake. I can make it for you if you want."  
No, I am making Cake for Sasuke Kun Birthday, It should be made by only. if he saw my cake he will fall in love with me ." she said shyly. I read in a book it says "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."Sayuri laughed at her innocence and started helping her. Sakura after 5th attempt and burning her self here and there finally made a decent looking cake for him. she was very happy she made a heart and wrote S /S between it. Shying to herself watching Sasuke and her name together.  
She wanted to surprise him so she went to his room in servants house . his room was so clean and stark everything in perfect position, compare to his room Sakura realized she keeps her room very dirty, clothed and bed towel on sofa cosmetics here and there. shoes on floors everything so messy. Sakura felt a little shame.  
She sat down on his bed and put the cake on the table and was waiting for him patiently. She knows he went outside with her father somewhere. she wanted to look at the expression on his face when he sees her. She waited happily herself. Its been 2 hours he didn't come. Sakura sat down still sometimes moving around the room, watching Sasuke belongings and all, but there is no sign of Sasuke. At 10 pm he came to his room. It was total dark in the room. Sasuke didn't even bother to turn on the light just wanted to fall asleep at the moment, he was damn tired. So he went to sleep in the bed just when he lies down fell someones breathing near his face, thinking that he could be any Hurano's enemy or some spy he managed with his fast reflex and pinned whoever the intruder is down in bed both hands behind back and face flat on the bed. A shrieked female voice came out of the intruder. "Sasuke's It's me, "  
having recognized the voice he let her go and on the light. Sakura was standing there massaging her hand which he held behind her back. "What you are doing here, Milady?."  
Sakura liked the skinship between her and Sasuke, but damn he is so strong, her hand almost turned red due to his tight grip on her hand. She happily went to Sasuke and made him sit down on his bed and bring the cake from the table in front of him.  
"Happy birthday Sasuke -Kun". Sakura said while smiling and clapping. "I made this cake for you. "  
"Try it and tell me how it is made.?" Sakura said happily. Before Sasuke could say anything a knock came in his door. He opened, it was a Sayuri, "Sakura Hime, hurano san is looking for you everywhere. you should come fast."  
Sakura said looking at Sasuke, "Sasuke eat it, I have to go now". "happy birthday Sasuke Kun and this is your birthday gift". she gave an expensive watch and kissed him on the cheek quickly and ran while looking back at him before getting out of the door.  
Sasuke looked at the cake for a while and then throw it on the dustbin. Didn't even taste it for a bit conscious of her efforts.  
Later Sakura found the same cake being carried out from the dustbin when a garbage collector dumper came to collect garbage when coincidently she was returning from her college.  
Still Sakura took it as her own fault, thinking maybe the cake really was so bad, that Sasuke -Kun couldn't able to eat it, she also used to mercilessly throw foods on floor without a second thought when her maid used to cook for her but it was not up to her liking, so her cake being dumped in dustbin is justifiable . She encouraged herself, by saying she will make it better next time.  
Present day...  
"How much you would have hated me Sasuke, despised me and loathed me that you can't even stand the thought of eating the cake I made for you?" Now I know." Sakura whispered in the midnight to herself. There was not even a single day passed when she didn't think of this man, who still held so much power over her life. Every day she remembers her past and him on it, sometimes she feels angry toward him, sometimes she still waits for him, sometimes he loathed him, hate him for what he did. But she also knows one thing that deep inside her heart she still yearns for him, but she will rather die than speak it loud, with passing days and years, she knows that she will overcome these feelings and there will be a day when she won't think about him, this man will not have any effect on her, even if they cross path together, there will be a day when she will feel nothing towards him, not love, not anger, not even hate. for now, she has Hikari and that's enough for her. She looked at him and kissed him on the forehead, then dripped off to sleep, she has a long schedule waiting for her tomorrow.  
As usual, they both woke up and Sakura rushed for everything. She reached the restaurant early and then worked there up to 4 of the clock like hell not even getting a minute to rest. After that, she went to that nightclub bar.  
At the nightclub...  
The owner saw Sakura, "oh you finally came, Sakura. " he said while snickering.  
"I have one request to make ." Sakura said little hesitantly"  
"Tell me, what you want, blossom?". kabuto said little curious.  
"Can I work here as a waitress rather than a hostess?". Sakura said while fidgeting with her fingers.  
"Why sudden change, my dear? You will be a good collection to our customer and you can earn more money than you usually get in just one go. " Kabuto said.  
"I ... I have a son to look after. I can't do this, but I really need this job so please hire me as a waitress. I am good at it, I am already working at one restaurant, so you won't get any complaint from my side, sir please help me. " Sakura said in one go  
"You have a son." Sakura nodded.  
"How old he is?" Kabuto asked simply.  
"He turned 4 this September."  
"Okay, you can work as a waitress here. Start working from today. right now, we have special clients today." Kabuto said smiling.  
"Thank you, sir, thank you very much." Sakura can't speak how happy she was, she thought very bad about this place and especially the thought that the owner is creepy and crazy but like says gone sometimes in a very worst place you meet good people compared to the people of so-called civilized society.  
Sakura changed into waitress attire and happily went to do her first task. she enters the main building.  
O my god it was bigger than what she expected, she thought it would be some small nightclub bar, but its bigger than what she thought. Amid in bright lights and hustle and bustle of Leon city, this is the bar visited by almost all known rich and royal peoples of the city, she can say that because she herself was rich previously so she can say by there appearance and dressing sense. There are personal chambers available for the customer, each equipped with well furnished and lightening plus personal karaoke in each room with mike and tv and all. this is a new world for Sakura, of course, she was rich before, but she never knew this type of place even existed, she was so innocent to know this thing, but look at her now she is working here.  
she looked at her surrounding, the hostesses are busy throwing their charms on the clients, each of them trying to attract more attention towards them, by twirling their curls and twinkling their eyes. Sakura was in her world, someone tapped at her from behind. Sakura almost shrieked in fear then turned around to see Ino standing behind her also in waitress attire.  
"Sakura, where are you lost, let's move now, there are lots of customers, no time for day-dreaming. " She told her pushing the food trolley towards one of the chambers occupied by some rich peoples. "And by the way, congrats for getting in and good luck for your first day".Ino said while winking towards sakura then move ahead smiling.  
Sakura also laughed at her saying ." Thank you Ino..."  
"Come fast, idiot ...". Ino said while smiling at her. Sakura also brought the order from the kitchen and move toward the destined chamber /cabin.  
She entered the cabin and bowed down to nobles and then with Ino guidance start serving to them.  
There were three of the peoples and 5 hostesses are there, one old man almost squeezing between three of the girls completely drunk and laughing while playing with their hairs.  
Sakura tried her hardest to avoid all this and focused on her work , but because of being here for the first time, in this kind of environment, she was not comfortable and clumsily she dropped one glass, thank god it didn't break because it dropped on carpet on the floor but it grab everyone attention toward her.  
the drunken old man also watched toward her. "Sorry", Sakura apologize to everyone ."  
And again focused on her work.  
"Who are you, " the drunken man asked watching her.  
"I am a waitress here, sir," Sakura said nervously.  
"come here,... come ...come... ". the drunken man called Sakura.  
Sakura doesn't know what to do, she watched towards Ino. Ino smilingly looked towards the man and politely said," Sir, she is just a mere waitress, not worth your attention. And our policy mentioned we are not allowed to communicate with the clients' sir, we are here to just serve food. "  
the drunken man snapped in angry, "I want to talk to her, bring her here. I don't care about policy." the drunken man said while moving towards sakura with wobbly steps.  
Sakura was just standing there still grasping on what it's going on here. The drunken man swooning over her, other hostesses were throwing daggers at her like she snatched their sweets or what. God, she just wanted to work here quietly and wanted to go back to her son as fast as possible. She is so angry at the moment inside that she can snap at any moment and she is trying her hard not to slap this old man to death on her very first day.  
" you ' are so beautiful, like my type. " the old man said tracing his fingers from her forehead to cheeks ." come, we can have little chat," he said while dragging Sakura in the sofa. By then Ino sent one staff to inform the matter to Kabuto.  
He dragged Sakura to the sofa and sat her beside himself and squeezed her closer to him with one hand over her shoulder, well this is out of limit, Sakura was about to explode at him, but luckily Kabuto came, Sakura stood up immediately watching him.  
Kabuto smiled and addressed the drunken man politely," Ahihara - San, its been long time. I thought you forget about this place. "  
"Kabuto, your bar has fallen down, the servicing sucks now."  
the man commented arrogantly.  
"You know our policy, Ahihara - san, you should not force a young waitress, it does not suit you, you are disgracing your reputation. besides, there are so many hostesses here, why don't you choose one of them. she is just a waitress here. And What if Uchiha-san finds about your little stunt today, he won't like this thing you know right, you are meeting with him today right. he can be here any moment ." Kabuto said with sarcasm.  
by hearing Uchiha, Sakura was shocked, could it be Sasuke they are talking about, no how can it be, why will Sasuke come to this place out of all, why will they meet each other after so many years like this. It's not him Sakura assured herself.  
"What's going on here?" a male voice called from behind. Everyone turned back. There stood in all his glory, her curse, her hate, one man, his appearance more beautiful, mature and handsome than before but at the same time so dark and cold.  
"Sasuke -Kun", Sakura whispered in shock.

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: FATEFUL MEETING OR CURSED FATE

In the middle of Leon city, there settled an office designed with British lighting brand Tala. Inside walls of office are claimed with white painted bricks and walls have been with reclaimed pinewood floors and cryptal style windows frame. Planters overflowing with greenery have also been introduced at ceiling –level to provide a subtle splash color. The office also includes an outdoor terrace.

Sasuke Uchiha, in his mid- twenties is more breathtaking all tall, broader shoulders on balance, physically trained body from his teens are showing off the result now. His face appears to be squarer, sharp features, defined jawlines, eyes detailed little tired smaller more deeply set, his lips thinner, wider, beautiful and cunning that any girl can die over. He was sitting on his office, frowned eyes glued over computer screen on his table, scrolling mouse up and down now and then. Sometimes, he is flipping through some file's pages and then typing rhythmically over keyboard very fast with his subtle fingers without averting his eyes from monitor skillfully like a computer professional. His secretary came inside and stopped in front of the desk taking full glory of this handsome bachelor man who is looking so enthusiastic while working on his laptop that she can't help herself but look at him for few minutes. Finally Uchiha felt the presence of another person or we can say in his vocab the intruder in his territory. He voiced out without looking up." If you have nothing to say, GET OUT".

Finally poor secretary came out of her trances and grasp the situation that Sasuke is pissing off at her. Its better she should give him the reasonable and acceptable excuse of her intruding. She composed herself and said." Sir you have a meeting with Mr. Ahihara san this evening. Regarding the contract both of you is going to sign. This is almost the time, you told me to remind you."

Sasuke looked at his watch then looked at the secretary and asked." Contract is ready? Ami said," Yes sir, you can check if you want." Sasuke folded everything and walked towards her, Ami nervously looking at him but felt disappointing when he just passed through her." Get the car in 5 minutes." Sasuke said without stopping and moving towards elevator. Ami ran to catch up to him. He went inside the elevator, Ami also thought of getting inside but before that he pressed the button.

Ami stunned." HOW AM I GOING TO GET THE CAR BEFORE HIM IN 5 MINUTE, DAMN IT. Ahh! We should have taken ride together inside elevator".

Sasuke and Ami were inside the car, yeah they were in car but Ami's dream of sharing space together with Sasuke is still far away as for now, she is stuck with the chopper in the front sit right now and Sasuke was sitting on back sit going through the contract and beside him was his best friend Naruto, who is god knows blabbering something's, which no one is paying attention to as usual. Well about Naruto, he is Sasuke's best friend. Sasuke talks to him more than he does with anyone else. Both can die for each other, they have known each other from since they work for Uchiha's, and kind of know everything about each other. They reached the destination. Off course the same night bar where Sakura's work ….. Named "ROYAL NIGHT BAR" (sorry I am not good with names ha-ha) . ….

Sasuke never in his wildest dream he thought of meeting her here again. Watching her standing in front him, made his old wound re-open. He thought if he ever crossed site with this very girl he will kill her at the sight but right at the moment he was frozen and doing nothing but glaring at her with anger and hate.

Sasuke maintained his composure. It would be lie if he says he wasn't surprise for a moment watching Sakura here in front of him. But it was a known fact Uchiha was good at hiding their expression very well. The cold eyes are back and they stayed at Sakura for more than seconds then it turned to Kabuto.

Kabuto smiled and reached Sasuke," Nothing Sasuke- san, it's just little misunderstanding. But we cleared everything.."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and pointed out at her, "What are these two doing here get them out of here."

Sakura was standing completely numb she can't express what is going inside her, she can't tell if she is happy to see him after so long, or she is sad to see him after so much misery he put her through, she can just see at him with those eyes which were already tearing up at him. She thought nothing will feel after so many years passed but she can feel her mind overflowing with emotions. But everything vanished when he said those words treating her like a stranger. Then she decided if it's like that then so be it, it's better for her also. So she just started to leave with Ino, now she can't even see at him.

Just at the doorstep she bumped into Naruto but thank god she didn't fell, behind him was Ami. Naruto watched Sakura. He was surprised, "Sakura? "

Sakura looked at him remembered him also but just didn't want to stay there anymore so hurriedly said sorry and ran off.

Naruto looked at her for few minutes then went inside and asked to Sasuke," She is Sakura.. Isn't it Sasuke? What she is doing here."

"We are here for work Naruto. You should focus here more than minding business over a waitress". Sasuke said.

Then he turned to Mr. Ahihara and greets him politely and after that for hours and hours they talked about all terms and condition over contract. Mr. Ahihara was unwilling to sign contract and he was trying to be arrogant and playing dirty tricks but when it comes to being cunning and dirty Sasuke is a badass, no one can win over his strategies and logics and sweet talks, he know how to corner people and make them surrender, where the last trump card belongs to Uchiha only. At the same time Naruto was thinking all about Sakura.

And Ami in curiosity thinking "Who the hell is Sakura? And how she is connected to Sasuke." well off course, seeing any girl in presence of her precious Sasuke, alarms her to signals of lover's rivalry.

Sakura went inside the kitchen again her mind still lost but she can't just stay like that everything is changed now, Sasuke's presence should not mean anything to her. She should work, so after making her mind and telling herself hundred times "It doesn't matter" , she tried to focus on work .

As she was newly recruited there were some seniors over there who obviously like to show their power to newbie. They commanded her do everything from washing plates to, utensils, stoves and food making utensils all over the kitchen almost, but Sakura didn't refuse anything. And it does not even bothered her much , if anyone have said to her before that she have to clean another's leftovers and do dishes then she would have laughed at them , but now she is used to everything . She knows that to feed Hikari and herself, she should get over how her life previous was, nagging on things like "I used to be rich", "I have never done this kind of work" all are out of her dictionary now. She still can remember those days when she struggle so much for a piece of bread.

Flashback

 _It was once when Hikari was just of about 7 month older. All the money she had left was over. She didn't have any job. She was so hungry that one time, she could have even snatch bread from dog's mouth if she can. She was carrying Hikari closed to her chest. She curled him up as nicely as she can .He was always a nice boy .He always used to be calm boy , even if he was a baby , he never used to cry much like he knows , his mom is already in so much difficulties and by being quite he helps her in his own way, but that day he was crying so much , how he won't he was hungry after all , that day he didn't ate since morning it was evening already , Sakura was in worst condition , She didn't ate since yesterday. Last money she used it was when she bought formula for Hikari._

 _She could eat anything that time out of hunger even the things couldn't be eaten or it can be tasteless. Her lips were pale and feel dry, she was involuntarily licking them yet they feel dry again a split second after licking them, her stomach was growling ,aching and then seems to stop for a while, as if it cries will not be answered. Her head seems to aching also as if it is being spanned._

 _She went to a small restaurant and pleads pathetically to the owner to let her work, the owner agreed for that but not because he is a good man or out of feeling sympathy towards her, he had other ulterior motive behind that, he tried to force himself on her but Sakura managed to run away with Hikari luckily. That day she cried a lot clutching Hikari tightly. That day she experienced the cruel reality of life, where life is so hard to live. She was hungry, tired, shocked, afraid and alone. That day she decides she will live forgetting everything about her past. She will do any kind of work to live on for herself and Hikari._

 _Present:_

Sasuke called Kabuto to his office.

"Sakura, her name is right?" Sasuke said without turning around to Kabuto.

"Yes sir, she was hired today. Kabuto answered.

"Don't let me see what happened today. If that girl is not good enough in work then throw her out , how can you displease the customer and specially Mr. Ahihara , when you know how important today's meeting was " Sasuke said with straight face.

"Sir, I acted according to the policy you make, Mr. Ahihara was very rude towards her, that why I interrupted". Kabuto said in defense.

"I know when and where to apply policy. I am warning you don't let this happened again. Don't work on your accord". Sasuke warned and told him to leave.

"Ok Sir".Kabuto said without asking further question, because after working so long under Sasuke Uchiha. He knows that whatever he asked for once, it should be done anyhow, there is no space of any question and arguments .Off course he is curious over his unusual behavior.

Sasuke inside the office," You shouldn't have met me again Hurano, not in this life. Say It as your cursed fate or whatever, I will make your life miserable now. You will regret the day you born. Sasuke said himself.

"Damn it was so tiring day. My whole body is aching". Ino said while rotating his shoulders, trying to relax her arms and bending her waist like exercising. Sakura was changing her clothes also still silent and dazed.

"Hey that man was damn Handsome, Sasuke Uchiha, isn't It.? Ino said excitedly.

Sakura didn't react on Ino's babblings so far but just the mention of Sasuke can't help her but alert her. She didn't say anything but nodded.

"I think he is the boss here. His last name was Uchiha right. She thought for a while.

"Yes, I remember him, I read about him Forbes magazine, and he is in list of top 10 richest people around the world. He owned half of the property in Leon city. He is one among the hottest young bachelors, but it's sad he is not going to stay bachelor for long though. I heard that he have a fiancé.

'He has a fiancé'.Sakura thought sadly.

Ino continued," just a few years back, people don't know about Uchiha name, but recently it's a hot topic, no one knows about their history. It's mysterious right. Anyway just watching him from this close distance is enough for me. God knows when we will get another chance. Sakura … lets go home now. …. Sakura… Sakura…..

Sakura… hello… are you listening to me? Sakura looked to Ino.. "On earth Sakura, why are you so lost today? By the way, do you by any chance know Sasuke Uchiha? Your reaction was like you were shocked to watch him."

Sakura can't help but off guarded for a second but then said with fake smile, "How can it be possible? A low class woman like me can't have such contacts."

"Well you said right. Let's go then. Ino finally dropped the subject.

They went outside the club, bid each other goodbyes and departed. There stand Naruto waiting for Sakura.

"Sakura ". Naruto said coming towards her.

"Where you have been these past years? Why are you here? What happened to you?" Naruto asked her with concern.

Sakura said in defense. "Sorry sir, you mistook me for somebody else. I don't know you."

Naruto said," I know it's you Sakura, why are you denying?"

"Sir, I have to leave now. I have some urgent work. I don't know what you are talking about, excuse me sir" Sakura added more and hurriedly moved away from him. Naruto shouted her name but she didn't replied and she walked faster.

Naruto went to office very angrily to meet Sasuke.

"Sasuke, that's Sakura, you know that right, why the hell she is there in a nightclub, and working there as a waitress? Why she is even here in Leon? I thought you said after all that happened, she is gone to live with her relatives in foreign. Then why she is here and in such condition?

"I don't know and I don't care also". Sasuke said uninterested.

"Sasuke, what are you saying, you know why I helped you all these years, It was because you were right, you were wronged by Hurano and that's why I helped you to take revenge on them. But Sakura, she has nothing to do with all these, she was innocent, then why she has to suffer like this."

"None of them were innocent. Hurano's filthy blood is flowing through that woman, she deserves what she owes. So stay out of this matter, don't involve you with her". Sasuke firing back at him.

"Sasuke, how can you be so insensitive. Once you fought for the injustice now you are doing the same to someone else." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto, enough ", Sasuke said getting angry.

"Well okay, if you don't want to get involved then don't but, I will not ignore her like she is nothing. " Naruto said and moved out.

"Sakura Hurano. You brought these on yourself again." He said fuming in anger and then he dialed on his cell phone to call someone.

Sakura reached home, it was around 8:45 pm, and Hikari was sitting on floor with his legs folded and small table in front of him on which he kept his school bag some crayons which are in their last stage, some copies and books. He was studying very diligently. He never needs any help in his homework, nor Sakura need to surveillance over him because he always was different, he study himself not because to show, he just likes to study. He is just too good child.

Hearing noise of door opening and closing Hikari know that his mom came home. He got up fast and ran up to his mom with his little legs and hugged her. He reached up to Sakura's little over knees. Sakura kneeled down and hugged him. "Mom, are back. I was waiting for you". It does not matter she worked for 18 to 19 hours and tired herself out to numb, whether she ate or not, whether she is in pain or whether she faced the Trauma like today, but when this little boy used to welcome her every day like this. When he hug her with his little arms that don't even reach behind her back, oh she can just live with these feelings, this is just enough for her.

Sakura pulled out, "where you hungry, Hikari. Did you eat something?

"I am not hungry, Mom. Aunty Akino sends dinner for us, see there". He showed towards plate covered with newspaper.

"Did you thank her? She asked smiling. He nodded in yes.

"Good boy", she kissed him on cheeks he giggled.

"You ate, dear?" Sakura asked while arranging her things and looking here and there if something need to be done by her, but room was all clean dishes done everything in order.

"No I was waiting for you, to eat together." Sakura stopped whatever she was doing and turn to him, kneeled down beside him.

"Why didn't you ate, Hikari. You know it's not good for your health. You have to eat on time, don't wait for Mommy if I will be late, and promise me now you will eat properly on time. Promise me …." Sakura said with concern.

"Okay Mommy, I promised". Hikari said pinky promising. Sakura smiled and together they ate laughing and chatting, they were more like friends to each other, in which most of the time Sakura used to fuse over her boss or complaint over arrogant customer she came in contact with and Hikari used to just sit there listen to her Mom's complain and laughs, it's like good night story for him, where he is learning the reality of world. Sakura always omit the part where she is upset or humiliated and tell him funny parts and he watch at her with his small twinkling innocent eyes and listen to all her stories.

After dinner Hikari again sat to do homework and Sakura washed the dishes. After everything done.

"Hikari, aren't you going to sleep now. It's getting late." Sakura asked.

"Little later, Mom", he replied. After some time.

"Mom, look at this", Hikari showed him the drawing picture.

"It's my picture." Sakura said laughing. Hikari was always good at drawing. He wanted to learn it more but obviously won't say it to her mother.

"Yeah, Mommy. This is my homework. Teacher said you have to draw what you find most beautiful thing in the world. So I drew you. You are most beautiful for me, Mommy". Hikari said with his sweet childlike voice with innocent smile on his face.

Sakura hugged me so tightly and started crying.

"Mommy, you are crying". Hikari said with muffled voice.

"Who told you to be so lovable?" Sakura said releasing him from her tight embrace.

She held his small hands watching them all colored in finger tips because the crayons were very small he had very difficulties in using them and his fingers tips were little torn and some skin peeling off due to continues rubbing on paper. But he didn't ask for new crayons, he wanted to use them, until it will be completely vanished. Sakura can't help but cried more and kissed both his hands.

Why this boy had to born through her womb, he should have born on some rich family. Where he could have anything he wants. Yes, she used to be rich but that's an old story now. She can't provide him anything. Nothing is enough how much effort, she put but these past years nothing changed. Still now she managed to fulfill the daily necessities only. Such a sweet angel should have born somewhere else but then again if he was not here how could she would have live this long. Now she is afraid if Hikari is really gone away from her somewhere, she can't reach then she really will die. And after today's encounter with Sasuke Uchiha, she is afraid, if he ever comes to know about Hikari. Will he take him away from her?

What about if he really does? No no no….. She can't let that happen. No one can take Hikari from her. She won't allow it. She clutched him closer while sleeping.

The whole night she couldn't sleep. She was clutching him all night close to her like someone will snatch him away from her in night, if she falls asleep.

In Morning Sakura was in road heading towards restaurant after sending Hikari to School. After so long a normal thing happened a mother sending off her child… she said she have late shift today.

In reality she can't shrug off the unpleasant feeling, shivering chill and fear out of her mind that's she came up yesterday night. She is not feeling good also. She is feeling like her whole body is so cold. She is freezing at the same time sweating also.

"Hello Sakura Hurano". A voice called in front of her.

There stand in front of her restaurant is Sasuke Uchiha, all dressed in business look. Sakura dead stop there, she had a bad dream last night about how he snatched Hikari from her and it replayed in her mind since this morning so many times that just watching the man of her misery in front of her very morning, took out the rest of fighting energy from her. She shivered to core, her beating unnaturally very fast like it will just kill her.

"How you have been"? He asked with smirked. Enjoying the terrified look she is giving.

"I don't know you, Sir". Sakura still try to play dumb.

"Oh , you are still playing dumb, first Naruto then me". Sasuke said coolly leaning on his car's door.

"I have work , Sir". She side stepped and hurriedly go for restaurant.

"You have a son, He proceed.

Sakura stopped dead. She turned around back towards him. Her fear raising tothe peak now.

"How did you know? She asked panicked.

"I know all about you, Hurano. Every little thing about you and about your son also …. Or should I say ….. About … MY SON."

To be continued…

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz guys review … give me some serious motivation to continue …. I will love it …..


End file.
